


【团艾】抓痕

by deteriorate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※来自2013.08.23互动命题“爪痕”</p><p>※依旧意义不明的短篇</p><p>※OOC很严重</p><p>※因为是肉苦手所以是很糟糕很拖沓的R18</p><p>※上一条很重要</p>
    </blockquote>





	【团艾】抓痕

**Author's Note:**

> ※来自2013.08.23互动命题“爪痕”
> 
> ※依旧意义不明的短篇
> 
> ※OOC很严重
> 
> ※因为是肉苦手所以是很糟糕很拖沓的R18
> 
> ※上一条很重要

>>>>>

Rose中学。

“埃尔文老师！”拿着备课案从自己负责的104班往办公室里走的时候，埃尔文·史密斯被一个性格外向活泼的女生从后面叫住了，“老师，您脖子上这一块……好像是爪痕？”等埃尔文转过来身来时，女生往自己后颈比了比。

“啊，是家里的猫抓的呢，真是一只顽皮的小野兽。”埃尔文并没有伸手去摸，温和地笑着回答女生。

女生红了脸，鼓起勇气从校裙口袋里拿出一个东西，“那埃尔文老师，不介意的话……我有带一种很有用的药膏……”女生一边说一边害羞地低下头，手里捧着一块粉色手帕和一管药膏。

“谢谢你的好意，不过不用了，我已经擦过药了。”埃尔文依旧温和地拒绝了女生的好意。

“啊……那个……没关系……”女生有些窘迫地收回手，不自在地挠了挠头，“那个……埃尔文老师很喜欢猫吗？”

“嗯……怎么说，我只喜欢我自己的这只猫，其他的没什么感觉吧。”埃尔文不假思索地说到。

“额……可是老师的伤看起来很重的样子呢，似乎是有点发炎的样子？这么凶的话……还是不要养比较好吧？”女生一脸担忧地说道。

“那可不行。”埃尔文稍微眯起眼睛，“调教野猫的过程才令人享受。而且……那可是一只很可爱、很重要的小猫。”

 

埃尔文没有住在学校的教师宿舍，所以放学后他直接开车回到自己公寓。

他在玄关脱鞋的时候听到隐隐约约的金属碰撞声和呜咽声。尽管其实是一个人住着，他也似乎没有被闯空门了之类的担心。

他一边往发出声音的房间里走，一边扯下领带，脱下西服外套随手扔在地上。然后打开房间门，将白炽灯按开。

瞳孔猛地收缩，然后在瞬间适应突如其来的光亮。

——床上有个人。

准确的说，是一个双手分别被细幼的金属链锁在两边床头柱上的金瞳少年。他穿着一件偏大的白色衬衫，一条紧身的黑色三角裤包住了胯下，微微勾勒出一些线条，整个人性感的要死。

那个少年的嘴里被塞了口枷，只能发出模糊的声音，无法闭合的嘴唇边有口水流过的痕迹。少年在看到埃尔文的时候开始拼命挣扎想要扯断金属链，那金属链和床柱碰撞发出了清脆的声音。他的身体因为用力而绷得紧紧的，显出不明显的肌肉线条，衣服遮不住的颈部和大腿根以下的部位露出了斑驳的爱痕。他用一双漂亮的金眸死死地瞪着埃尔文，一副即使处于这种境地也毫不屈服的样子。

“艾伦，有乖乖的吗？”埃尔文笑着走过去，毫不在乎那名为艾伦的少年眼中满溢的杀意和进攻的姿势。

艾伦·耶格尔在埃尔文走过来坐到床上的那一瞬间挥手一拳打了过去，埃尔文却如同早有预料一般轻松档下。没有像往常一样和疲弱的少年交锋几回合，而是直接跨上床双手将艾伦的两只手腕压在脑袋旁边的墙上，一边膝盖屈起强硬地卡在少年微微张开的双腿间，似有若无地蹭着艾伦稚嫩的性器。

艾伦的身体一瞬间僵硬，双腿下意识用力合拢，却只是徒劳地夹住埃尔文的腿。

埃尔文将艾伦双手扣在一起压在他头顶的墙上，强迫性地让他挺起上身。然后空出的一只手慢条斯理地解开艾伦衬衫的扣子，膝盖有一下没一下地蹭着他的性器。

绯红染上了艾伦的脸颊和耳廓，他的手开始微微颤抖。埃尔文知道这个性格强硬的少年硬了，他极力压抑着的呻吟声根本就是最好的催情剂。但即使是这样被折辱，艾伦·耶格尔还是用他漂亮的金色眸子狠狠地瞪着埃尔文，毫不示弱的样子。

——这只漂亮的小猫。

——越是不肯屈服，越是让人想狠狠地干他，让他的眼睛含着情欲然后哭出来，让他只能吐出令人面红耳赤的呻吟，让他情不自禁地主动迎合邀请，让他完完全全属于自己。

——光是这样想着都要硬了。

埃尔文从心底里嘲笑这样像个毛头小鬼一样急切的自己，但他不会压抑自己的情欲。几乎是撕扯一般地脱掉艾伦身上的衬衫，他将口枷从少年嘴里拿出来扔在一边，然后扣住他柔韧的腰肢，趁着他还没有反应过来直接吻住他，轻车熟路地将舌头伸进艾伦湿热的口腔。

用舌头交缠，交换彼此的唾液。

——让身下的少年沦陷在温柔的情欲中，无法自拔。

埃尔文觉得自己似乎陷进了一种莫名的焦虑感之中，如同他们的初次一般，他迫切地想要进入艾伦。

在离开艾伦的嘴唇时退出的舌头上拉出透明涎液，然后断开黏在少年的嘴角，而艾伦一副失神的样子可以令人更迫不及待地想要上他。

没有耐心再做更多前戏，埃尔文从床边的柜子里拿出润滑剂，简单迅速地扩张了一下就直接插了进去。艾伦一下痛得叫出了声，身体死死地绷着，随后马上咬住下唇勉力忍痛。

埃尔文喜欢这样带着痛楚的性爱。痛并快乐着才更能激发人的性欲不是吗？在疼痛的衬托下，才会越发感觉到快乐。埃尔文知道艾伦不会拒绝的。他知道的。

埃尔文了解艾伦。了解他身体的每一寸，了解他灵魂的每一分。

埃尔文松开束缚艾伦的手，将他的双腿抬起架到自己肩上。他在少年还没能完全反应过来的时候开始抽插，看着艾伦的眼睛无法控制地被情欲充满，眼尾滑下生理性泪水，酡红的颜色从脸颊一直延伸到耳廓，喘息着、低低地呻吟，小巧的舌头在微微张开的嘴巴里若隐若现，挺起的性器上有透明的液体流下。

——艾伦·耶格尔会让人疯狂，他简直就像是天生该躺在男人怀里被干的尤物。

埃尔文俯下身，再次在艾伦的脖颈、胸膛上留下舔吻的痕迹。他往下，含住少年嫩色的乳珠，轻轻啃咬、拉扯、舔吸。他听到艾伦的喘息声变重、几乎压不住呻吟声，他知道只需要一点点安抚就能让这个敏感的少年情不自禁地火热。

艾伦羞耻地闭上眼睛。他无法控制自己，不想面对这样丑陋的自己。

“艾伦，睁开眼睛，”埃尔文恶劣地说着，他直起身捏住艾伦的下巴，强迫性地让他仰起头，“叫我的名字。”

“变态！”艾伦猛地睁开眼睛，像燃烧着的金色火焰，美得心惊。他再次开始挣扎，直起身伸出双手要掐住埃尔文的脖子。尽管他知道他们两个之间的实力差距太大，但他绝不会就此屈服！

面对着艾伦的杀气，埃尔文轻笑着似乎毫不在意的样子。他俯下身像是要迎合艾伦的攻击，双手从后面突然托起少年的臀部一下将他抱起来，让他骑在自己身上。

“啊！……”艾伦猝不可防间一下慌了神，双手自然而然地揽住埃尔文的脖子，“变态……哈啊……太、太深了……唔嗯……”

——太深了、太深了，好恐怖的感觉……从身体深处开始，一寸一寸、全都被填满了。

“艾伦，你好紧。”埃尔文侧过头在艾伦耳边轻声说着，“叫我的名字，艾伦。”他咬住艾伦的耳廓，轻轻磨咬舔吻。

“或者，你想要整晚都射不出来？呵。”恶意满满地笑了一声。

“我才不会……唔、听从……哈啊、听从你……”艾伦用泛着水光的眼睛狠狠地瞪着埃尔文，被情欲烧红的眼尾能轻易地挑弄人。

“哦？”埃尔文挑眉，干脆再次托住艾伦，起身跪着将艾伦整个人压在墙上。少年无力的双腿大大张开，挺立的性器随着埃尔文抽插的动作而晃动着。

“哈啊……慢、嗯……慢点……”没有办法再压住羞耻的呻吟了。艾伦攀着埃尔文的肩膀，以他为着力点勉强撑着自己的身体。全身好像着火了一般的热，所有感官被情欲封锁。除了埃尔文，他什么都看不到听不到闻不到碰触不到。

——好深啊……是要射了吗？就像往常一样，被狠狠地、没有余地地插射。

——就算再怎么不肯承认，艾伦在埃尔文面前，再也没有一丝一毫的尊严。

——好不甘心。

“放手……哈啊、变……态……放……”艾伦大口地喘息着，眼泪没有办法止住地流下。明明要高潮了，却被埃尔文恶意地掐住根部，不让他射出来。

“想射吗，艾伦？”埃尔文微微喘息着，却还是衣服轻松自得的样子，“叫我的名字，然后求我。”

——想射……想射想射想射想射想射想射想射想射想射。

——全部都……坏掉了啊……

——像狗一样……摇尾乞怜。呵。

艾伦把头埋在埃尔文的肩窝里，全身都在颤抖。

“让……我射，埃尔、埃尔文……老师……”

——什么都……再也没有了。

“乖孩子。”埃尔文抚慰地揉了揉艾伦蓬乱的黑发，然后放开了手。

“埃尔……啊！……”少年的声音猛地拔高。他不自觉地仰起头，太过强烈的快感让他几乎喘不过气来，手指上平整的指甲在埃尔文背后留下情动的痕迹。

渗血的抓痕。

埃尔文在艾伦因为高潮而更加紧窒湿热的体内又抽插了数十下，才射了进去，异物充满体内的感觉让艾伦不适应地哼了一声。

埃尔文动作轻柔地抚摸艾伦的脊背，感受少年敏感的轻颤。

“艾伦，永远都别想离开我。”

 

艾伦·耶格尔，就读于Rose中学104班，已失踪三个月。

 

>>>>>Fin

 

妈蛋终于写完了!!!!!!!!!简直是要多糟糕有多糟糕!!!!!!!!!!○


End file.
